Simplify the following expression: ${-7-(-5n-2)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -7 {-1(}\gray{-5n-2}{)} $ $ -7 + {5n+2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 5n {-7 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 5n {-5}$ The simplified expression is $5n-5$